


Champagne And Consequences

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: 00-Section still exists, AU, BDSM, Bond is being ignored, Collars, Dom Q, M/M, Madeleine.left instead of being caught, Punishment, Q is not pleased, Sub Bond, What am I doing?, Why am I doing this?, etablished relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Rome incident, Q is not going to do nothing about Bond's misbehaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne And Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Bond was leaving Q champagne as he stole the car, if I remember it right? This came up in my mind in the middle of the night. I don't know why I am doing this. But I was kinda fun writing, so... enjoy!

Q fastens a black leather collar around his neck.  
Bond is not a collar type, neither is Q. But this time he wants James to wear a physical reminder of who is in charge. Because Bond isn't. Never was. Never will be.  
As he is finished, he steps back and gives him a moment to get used to the new feeling before he begins to talk.  
"Champagne. Really, 007?" Q's voice is colder than ice. It sends shivers down Bond's spine.  
James doesn't answer, knows Q doesn't want him to. He kneels naked on the floor in his very own flat. His quartermaster always chooses Bond's flat when this is about punishment.  
It's far more humiliating, kneeling here, surrounded by the things that mean home to him, his terrain. Nothing compared to Q's flat, where he is used to being on his knees.  
"You were giving a hint to something we usually don't talk about. Especially not at work."  
Bond knows Q is talking about the drinking. Everyone in MI6 has his own strategy of dealing with all that Secret Service shit. Most of them choose alcohol.  
Bond does. And Q does.  
The difference is, everyone in MI6 knows about Bond. Nobody suspects Q to drink anything but tea.  
"I am sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to offend you. I just... it was only a joke!", he tried to explain himself.  
"A joke? Not a very funny one, then." When Q speaks, his voice is full of despise.  
"And it's not just that you have failed repeated at being funny, you also stole one of my fucking prototypes and left it entirely destroyed in Rome."  
Q is beautiful when he curses, his voice calm but shaking from his anger. James loves to provoke him over and over again only to get this unique sight.  
"I am sorry, Sir."  
"I don't think that you mean that, 007. If I let you get away with this you'll do the same tomorrow. You need to see that every wrong decusion of you has consequences, so that maybe next time you consider your options before you disappoint me again, James."  
It's a relief, hearing Q say his name and not just a meaningless number. When Q calls him 007 in that voice, he forgets what it means outside of this flat, in the real world, and it's only Q's way to keep him on distance, to make him feel like he is nothing, just a number without meaning.  
"Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Sir." Bond shivers in anticipation what's coming next.  
"As long as you don't have any mission - and I promise you you won't get one in the next 48 hours - you'll stay either here or at my flat doing exactly what you are told. If you disobey, there will be consequences." Q waits for Bond to nod before he continues. "You'll wear the collar until I tell you otherwise. You will be naked except for that. You won't touch yourself. Will you manage to follow this simple rules?"  
"Yes, Sir", Bond says and he means that. Q's rules are easy to follow and easy to remember. Nothing compared to the rules he has to follow when he's on a job. He doesn't care about those rules because his priority then is staying alive and finish the job. Now, his priority is Q. To please him, not to let him down again.  
He knows this is a punishment and wonders what Q has mind. Up to now it sounds fairly normal. He doesn't dare to aks. Q is dangerous when he is like this. James is not able to read him in moments like this.  
He decides to wait. Q is always worth waiting for.  
"Good."  
Then Q turns away, heading into the kitchen. Bond stays where he is. He is not explicitly told to do so but he isn't exactly told otherwise.  
He listens to the sounds. After a while he's sure Q's making tea. He could've told Bond to do that. But he obviously decided to ignore him.  
This is where the punishment starts. Q just doing what he wants, completely ignoring what it is that Bond wants. But he knows he deserved that. He failed to meet Q's expectations. And now he was paying for it. When Q returns what felt like hours but James knows it's only been minutes, he looks at him, calmly but piercing, seeming to consider what to do next. Although Bond knows he's already made a decision. Q takes a sip from his tea, slowly.. Bond watches every movement, watches him swallow. Sexual tension fills the room, crashes over him like a tsunami, and then it's gone. "Go to bed, James." It's late but Q doesn't sound tired. He knows better than to complain. He rises and walks towards his bedroom. He slips into the bathroom for a few minutes, looking at his reflection in the mirror, the collar around his neck. He knows who he belongs to. Q is everything he ever wanted. As he falls into his bed, the cold covers make him realise he lost the privilege of being near Q, feeling his warm presence next to himself, inhaling his smell. Earl Grey and something like cat fur. Bond isn't really sure if he can hear the sound of Q's fingers dancing graceful and full of power over a keyboard. He doesn't remember if Q brought his laptop. Maybe he is using Bond's, only to show that he can. James can't fall asleep, trying to figure out if the sounds he seems to hear are real or only there in his imagination. He longs for Q's presence, even if he is only in the room next door. He doesn't dare to check the alarm clock on his nightstand. When the lights in his flat finally go out and he hears footsteps that can only belong to Q - his steps sound like he's a predator, perfectly aware of the danger he means to everyone around, he pretends to be asleep. Bond knows he can't fool Q, but he doesn't know what else he should do. He knows Q knows that he's awake. But he still ignores him. Walks into the bathroom, brushes his teeth, goes back and slips under the covers, technically right beside Bond but in fact there are still inches separating them and neither James nor Q are going to fix that. James won't because he knows he isn't allowed to, and he is already being punished, he won't risk it to get worse. Q won't because he won't offer him such a relief, such a feeling of safety and forgiveness because he is not forgiven yet. It's all part of the punishment. Bond holds back a whine of frustration. Q's natural cruelty shows most of all in the little things. That's the last thought crossing his mind before he falls asleep, lulled by Q's simple presence although his whole existence is begging for more. 


End file.
